


I Love You, and Other Firsts

by TheEeveeTamer



Series: Modern Omegaverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha Leo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Especially Takumi, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Takumi, Oral Sex, Rimming, They're both 17, Virginal Bleeding, kind of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: He and Leo had been dating for over a year. Things were great, aside from one horrible, irrefutable truth: It was impossible to get laid when your mother never left the house.





	I Love You, and Other Firsts

He waited for Leo in their usual spot. It was in one of the side-wings of the school, around the corner and near the back by the bathrooms that the administration didn’t let anyone use. Too many couples sneaking off there to play hooky and have sex. They’d gotten shut down after one couple decided that the school bathroom was the  _ perfect  _ place to forge their bond, and their parents were pretty outraged. There were only two classrooms around the bend, and both teachers were currently on their lunch so they were empty.

They’d spent at least a week at the start of the semester determining a good spot to meet up between classes. Teachers were pretty strict about PDA, so they needed to find somewhere private, or as private as you could get in a public high school.

He and Leo had different lunches this semester, but they could usually get away with a couple of minutes between them. No one was really in the halls between lunches, so they usually had a good five to ten minutes alone together before anyone caught them. And sure, they spent a lot of time together, but they were rarely  _ alone _ together. He’d take five minutes where he could get them.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text message from Mama.

_ Don’t forget I’m leaving right after school ends. Can you get a ride home okay? _

_ Sure, no problem. I’ll just hitch a ride with Leo. _

_ Okay. Love you. _

He tapped the screen with his nail uncertainty. Should he even ask? Logic dictated no, Mama would never allow it… But he didn’t like the idea of sneaking around behind her back either.

What could go wrong? The worst she could say was no, right?

_ Hey… Is it okay if Leo stays over? _

He spent a few paralyzing moments watching those three little dots.

_ Alright, but don’t do anything stupid. _

He sagged with relief. Of course by anything stupid she meant getting pregnant, which he supposed was a reasonable concern. Of all of the Omegas he’d started high school with at least a third of them had gotten pregnant and dropped out or were going to soon. He liked to think that he was smarter than that.

_ Thanks Mama. Love you too. _

He quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket when he heard someone walking toward him. Every time it happened he half expected a teacher, but it was always Leo. This time was no different. He met him halfway, fast-walking to close the distance quicked and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s middle.

“Leo! Way to keep me waiting, geez!”

“We saw each other this morning, calm down.” But he felt the blonde’s arms embrace him as well.

“Well sorry for being excited to see you, asshole.” He buried his nose in the fabric of Leo’s hoodie and basked for a moment in his warm scent. He could tell his boy friend was doing the same by tilting his chin down just enough to get a whiff of his hair.

They pulled away after a minute.

“Hey, so I wanted to ask you about something?”

“Okay?”

“No one is going to be home for all of spring break… And I was wondering if you wanted to spend that time with me? Alone?”

“I don’t know…” The Alpha hummed in thought. “Is your mother okay with that?”

He rolled his eyes. “Man, you’re such a stickler for the rules.”

“Hey, normally I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend seven whole days alone with my cute boyfriend but…” Takumi blushed at the admission. “Well, your mother has done a lot for me. I wouldn’t want to disrespect her.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. She said it was okay.”

“You’re sure that no one will be home?”

“Relax. Ryoma is at school, and Mama is taking Hinoka on a mini-vacation to look at colleges.”

“She’s still looking?”

“More like she can’t decide.” Hinoka had been recruited pretty aggressively, and several good schools were offering her a lot of money. She’d basically been swapping through their websites for the past month, and finally Mama decided to just take her to look at the campuses again so she could decide.

“What about Sakura?”

“She’s going too. Something about a girls trip.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on! It’s spring break, when are we going to have another opportunity to spend the whole week alone together?”

Even with Ryoma moved out of the house it was still difficult to get any privacy with his boyfriend of a little over a year now. He still shared a room with Sakura, though now that Ryoma was moved out they’d shuffled rooms around. Hinoka now had their old room to herself, and he and Sakura shared the largest bedroom. It wasn’t  _ much  _ of an improvement, but they did have their own en-suite bathroom now.

“I spend most nights there anyways.”

“Yeah, on the couch!” He’d been to Leo’s house on exactly one occasion, and it certainly hadn’t been pleasant. Mama felt horribly once she found out about his situation, so she offered him up the couch in their basement if he ever wanted it. It had kind of evolved to Leo almost never going home, unless Elise needed him for something. But  _ she  _ was never really home either, preferring to stay with Effie or even at their house with Sakura. Pretty much everything Leo owned had been moved to their house over the course of the past year. Hell over half of his closet now belonged to the Alpha.

Is was  _ frustrating.  _ Leo was always around, but they were always surrounded by people at home or at school. He loved spending time together, but the physical aspect of their relationship was seriously lacking. The most they’d been able to do was a few make out sessions in the bathrooms where teachers couldn’t see them, or a few chaste kisses and hand holding. And damn it, he was  _ seventeen _ . His boyfriend’s pheromones were driving him  _ crazy!  _ And he’d been hinting at wanting to do more for  _ months  _ now!

“What if your brother comes home?”

“He won’t! He got a job at school and he’s staying behind the whole break to work. Besides, he doesn’t have any way to get back if Mama doesn’t pick him up. Unless he takes the bus, but that’d take  _ hours. _ Come on, I just want to spend some time with you!”

Of course, he knew that Leo wasn’t really objecting to spending time with him. They’d never really been left alone, and Mama always made it a point to ensure he slept  _ on the couch. _ He wasn’t even allowed in the Omegas’ room after a certain time, which they both adhered to purely out of respect. Not to mention his older brother’s open hostility toward his boyfriend, which would ensure Leo got more than just kicked out if they got caught doing anything unseemly.

“... Alright, but I’m dumping you if Ryoma comes back and punches my lights out again.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you? You totally deserved it.”

“That doesn’t mean that it didn’t hurt!”

He stepped up on his toes to give the blonde a quick kiss.

“You can complain about it later, I’m going to be late for English. Mama is going to leave with Hinoka and Sakura right after school. Can Camilla drop us off at my place?”

“Oh I’m sure she’ll have no problem with that. She loves you, you know.”

He rolled his eyes. He had no idea what he’d done to endear himself to her, but apparently he’d become a bit of a pet-project for the second oldest Windmire. She didn’t come over nearly as often as Leo, but she was a frequent enough appearance at dinner with them.

English was his last class of the day, and he was eager to get their last day before break over with already. It didn’t help that the cold weather was  _ finally  _ receding. None of the trees were blooming yet or anything, but they’d had a few days above fifty degrees and sometimes the sun showed up. Maybe he and Leo would be able to spend an afternoon reading outside for once.

He hadn’t exactly planned the week in its entirety, but he did have a few ideas of what he wanted to do. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but most of it was utterly embarrassing and he would probably never admit it aloud. Just dumb domestic stuff, like being able to cook for him and sleeping in the same bed. Otherwise just the stuff they usually did together -- Enjoy a good book, watch dumb movies, play chess…

Oh, and of course address the elephant in the room.

He and Leo had been dating for over a year, and despite them both being horny as hell they’d yet to move further than just kissing. And he knew that wasn’t just him, more than once he’d felt the Alpha’s boner against his stomach while they were making out, and he practically exuded those lust-driven pheromones that were prone to drive Omegas wild. If it weren’t for his heat suppressants keeping everything in check he surely would have gone full blown cock-craving lunatic by now.

He practically ran out to the parking lot as soon as the bell rang. Camilla was already waiting in the car for him, so he hopped in out of the cold.

“How was school?” She was applying lipstick using her visor mirror. She hardly flinched when he got in, so he had to guess that Leo had warned her.

“It was fine. Long.”

“That’s good.” She glanced out her window for signs of her little brother’s approach, but apparently he was still packing up his things. “How is everything? Is Leo treating you well?”

Oh no, were they really going to have this conversation? He could already feel his cheeks going hot.

“He treats me just fine, thanks.”

“Good. You’re the only normal partner he’s had, I might just have to punish him if he ended up chasing you off.”

“N-No need!” He waited awkwardly for his boyfriend to hurry his ass up and get in the car so they could end this line of questioning.

He got in a few minutes later, and the ride was silent aside from the same ‘how was school today?’ type talk. It was met with pretty much the same apathy that he’d displayed when he’d responded to Camilla’s question.

Camilla finally pulled into his driveway. He expected Leo to get out of the car with him, but he didn’t.

“I have to pick something up from home. I’ll be over in an hour?”

“Yeah, alright.” He tried to hide his disappointment. They were going to have a week together so an hour wasn’t that much in the grand scheme of things, but he’d been really excited all day and now his boyfriend was making him wait even longer?

He took the opportunity to make a few  _ slight  _ adjustments to the house. Luckily Mama cleaned before she left -- she never liked leaving a dirty house -- so he didn’t have to do that. But he did push his and Sakura’s beds together. Hinoka had done something similar after Ryoma moved out. She’d pushed the two twin beds together and stuffed the gap with blankets to create the illusion of a full size bed. He did the same with a handful of blankets from the closet, and he made a mental note to apologize to Sakura when she got back. And to wash her sheets. Assuming that what he wanted to happen ended up happening.

Just thinking about it made him nervous. He’d never gone all the way with an Alpha before, though he’d done a few things in the past. Would he even want to go all the way? Or would he be fine with just getting any amount of physical contact? Would he even be any good at it?

Of course, he was familiar with sex on a theoretical level. All of the freshmen were required to take a health class, though Alphas and Omegas took separate courses. He wasn’t sure exactly what they taught the Alphas, but for the Omegas at least half of it was given to ensuring they knew how to ‘please their future mate’. The other half was all about diseases and suppressants and child rearing.

At the time he’d been deeply offended  _ that  _ was the only thing the school saw fit to teach young Omegas, but now he was desperately wishing he’d paid more attention to the first half. He  _ was  _ alone in the house, maybe he could try watching some videos? But gods, how embarrassing would it be if his  _ boyfriend  _ walked in on him watching  _ porn? _

Instead he decided to set up in the living room and try to make some headway in his book before Leo arrived. If it happened, it happened. There wasn’t much use panicking over it right now. The Alpha turned up about an hour after school ended, punctual as ever. He didn’t even bother knocking, he just walked inside. Though he did hesitate and glance around suspiciously, as if he expected Ryoma to fly around the corner and flatten him just for daring to be alone in the same house with him.

“You sure took your time.”

“Sorry, unfortunately I only keep  _ most  _ of my stuff here, not all of it.” He dropped his backpack by the top of the stairs and sat down beside him on the couch. “So, what did you have in mind for tonight?”

“Uhm, well I figured we could watch a movie or something, and once that was over we could make dinner together?”  _ And maybe we could have sex at some point. You know, whenever is good for you? _

“You don’t want to order something?”

“Mama left a lot of food in the fridge. It’ll just go bad if we don’t make it… You  _ do  _ know how to cook right?”

He hadn’t really thought about it. Mama usually shooed Leo away and didn’t let him help, since she considered him a guest and all.

Of course, he himself wasn’t an amazing cook by any means. He was getting better, but Mama’s food was so good that she usually just let him help with the prep work and did the cooking herself.

Leo shrugged. “Camilla usually does the cooking. But I suppose I can try my hand at it. It can’t be that hard, right?”

Oh boy, this Alpha had  _ no  _ idea. He tried his best to contain his laughter. “Come on, why don’t we get started on this movie?”

He’d already set everything up, so he just had to find the movie. It was something Hinata recommended, typical romance type deal. His friend would never admit it, but he was a bit of a sucker for them. And Takumi would never admit it, but he kind of was too. Sometimes when Oboro was busy they’d spend their weekly movie night binging terrible romcoms together.

He and Leo didn’t spend  _ every  _ Friday watching movies anymore, but he thought a romantic movie might be a little better at setting the mood than a horror movie or something. He hated how thoroughly he’d thought this out before he’d invited Leo over.

It was pretty typical fare, a modern Romeo and Juliet style love story where an Alpha and an Omega from opposing families fall in love with each other. Secret meetings on the balcony, sneaking into each other’s bedrooms at night, that kind of deal. The only thing it was missing was vampires, but they always had time to introduce that one.

He snuggled into Leo’s side and leaned his head against the Alpha’s shoulders as the movie played.

It wasn’t very good. To be fair, most romantic movies weren’t very good in his opinion. He didn’t watch them for quality, just for cheesy wish-fulfillment. But this one was pretty bad even by those standards. They were only getting through it by making snarky comments and trying to catch popcorn in their mouths. He was beginning to wonder why Hinata had recommended it when he’d asked for a good movie to watch with Leo, but it became pretty obvious near the end of the movie.

Now -- and this was entirely his fault -- he probably should have checked the rating before they started watching. The scene faded into a the Omega’s dark bedroom. He was standing alone in his bedroom completely naked, or at least that’s what the director was trying to imply since they didn’t actually show anything. He grabbed his bottle of what was clearly heat suppressants and threw them in the trash. The action was mostly symbolic though, as he’d clearly stopped taking them a few days prior.

The intentions of the scene were very clear; He was going to mate with the handsome Alpha lead. Bonding wasn’t impossible on suppressants, but it usually didn’t take very well because the Omega wasn’t producing enough of the necessary hormones. After hormones were discontinued an Omega usually went straight into heat as their body tried to compensate by over-producing said hormone. The young man in the movie was clearly in the beginning stages of that, as he was squirming and sweating on the bed.

He briefly wondered if they’d gotten an actual Omega to play the boy, and if he’d actually been in heat during this scene. He’d have to look it up later.

Then the shot cut to the Alpha climbing in through the window. A lot of these types of movies ended with a bond being formed, and the majority of them would have cut away at this moment to the aftermath. However, it quickly became obvious that they were going to show the  _ entire  _ thing. There weren’t any dicks on screen or anything -- it wasn’t porn -- but the grunting and moaning and panting and  _ begging  _ inherent to any heat was all shown in great detail along with the marking and the post-coital snuggling. It was  _ just  _ tame enough that the movie wouldn’t get stamped with too high of a rating, but boy were they pushing the limits.

His eyes were glued to the screen the entire time, and he could tell that Leo was transfixed by what was going on as well. Takumi couldn’t tell if he was aroused, embarrassed, ashamed, or any combination of the three, and he was sure Leo was thinking the same. He tried to sit up, and in the process his hand accidentally brushed the tent forming in Leo’s pants. He pulled away quickly, like he’d been burned.

_ Stupid! You want to have sex with him, but you’re going to act like a stupid virgin the second he gets a boner? _

“Well, if you were trying to get my attention you certainly have it now.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“W-What? No!”

The Alpha stood up and ran upstairs. Oh gods, he’d probably scared him off or something. Maybe he’d been reading things all wrong and Leo wasn’t ready for sex… But it really was an accident!

He ran after the Alpha, leaving the end of the movie playing completely forgotten. Leo was digging around in his bag -- oh gods he was getting ready to leave, wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry I didn’t--”

Leo grabbed his hips and stared deep into his eyes. He was left completely speechless, mouth hanging open slightly as he stared into those piercing red eyes. There was no anger or contempt there, just pure, unadulterated lust. When he didn’t object Leo pinned him against the wall, and he feverishly devoured his mouth. Takumi couldn’t breathe, but he quickly lost himself in the Alpha, carding his fingers through his hair and parting his legs just slightly to allow Leo’s knee between them.

“Gods Takumi,” He breathed as they parted. “I’ve been  _ trying  _ to control myself out of respect for your family… But if you’re going to go and get me all hot and bothered…”

The Alpha hoisted his legs up so he could wrap them around his waist and he carried him into the bedroom. He could feel something in the Alpha’s hand pressing against his backside, but it wasn’t nearly as pressing as what was pressing against his waist.

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow when he saw the two beds pushed together.

“Someone was prepared?”

“S-Shut up! I um… I thought I would be nice i-if we could sleep in the same bed for once.”

“... It should be a crime for you to be so adorable.”

Leo set him down gently on the bed and dropped his item down on the sheets beside him.

Takumi picked up the small box in his hands. “I see you came pretty prepared yourself.”

It was a box of condoms. Was  _ that  _ what he’d ran home to get?

“You know I’m on suppressants, right?”

“Believe me, I would  _ love  _ to fuck you bareback, but I don’t think I could face your family if you somehow ended up pregnant anyways.”

A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine.  _ Fuck  _ that sounded amazing, actually. But he also didn’t want to be a high school drop out like so many of the Omegas in their class.

Leo pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it aside and gods, was he hot. He’d never seen Leo without his shirt on, not even during the summer. He always wore a t-shirt if they went to the pool. Though he’d felt up the area more times than he could count. He wasn’t incredibly built or anything, but he had a fair amount of muscle on him. Nice, clearly defined arms and a toned stomach… Geez, he was practically drooling to see the rest.

He was also incredibly nervous. He grabbed Leo’s hand just as he reached for the zipper of his jeans.

“So um… You’ve done stuff like this before, right?”

“Yes? We’ve talked about this, remember?”

He knew his boyfriend was somewhat experienced in this area, though they didn’t discuss specific partners or anything he knew there’d been at least two. Mostly friends with benefits and casual hookups when he desperately needed a place to crash for the night.

“I um… I haven’t before, okay?”

“You haven’t? I thought you had that boyfriend freshman year?”

He didn’t like remembering that guy. They’d only dated for a couple of months -- two, to be exact. He’d been intentionally kept things kind of vague when he and Leo talked about it in the past. Mostly because he was desperately trying to forget that he’d ever existed.

“Yeah, but we never, you know… Had sex.”

“Are you sure you want to do this, then? I mean, we don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

“No! I mean, I want to! I’m just… I don’t know, nervous I guess?”

The Alpha grinned down at him, scarlet eyes shining. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

Leo pretty much relinquished control after that, and allowed him to explore at his own pace. The Alpha climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of him. Takumi spent a minute just admiring the Alpha’s bare chest, running his hands over it and the scent glands on his neck just to provoke a  _ little  _ more of that sweet, heady scent. Then he helped Leo out of his pants and his underwear.

“I-Is that going to  _ fit? _ ” He’d never really taken a good, long look at an Alpha’s cock before. It was a good inch or two longer than his own at least, maybe more. He experimentally squeezed the slightly thicker base where the knot would form and watched Leo’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Ngh… Y-Yes, it’ll fit. We’ll just have to go slow since it’s your first time.”

“Okay… I think I’m ready.”

Leo helped him out of his clothes as well. He knew it was a given that Alphas were bigger but… Well that didn’t exactly help his latent inferiority complex. He already had a little slick forming, but not a lot. It was about as much as he produced whenever he masturbated, but not nearly as much as he produced during his heat... So he probably didn’t have enough, right?

Leo pushed him down onto his back and nudged his legs apart. They were starting now? Didn’t he need more slick? Wouldn’t it hurt without it? But then Leo did something he didn’t expect: He dipped his head between his legs.

“W-What are you..?  _ A-Ah, fuck, Leo! _ ” He moaned as his boyfriend’s tongue ran along his hole. He whimpered and grabbed at Leo’s hair, just to have a grip on  _ something _ as he lapped up every last drop of his slick. One of the Alpha’s hands remained on his inner thigh to keep him from squeezing his legs too tightly around his head, and the other grabbed him by the cock and started stroking him along with his rhythm.

That familiar heat built in the pit of his stomach as Leo skillfully brought him to the brink using just his tongue and his hand.

He arched his back up off the mattress and cried out.  _ Gods _ , he didn’t know that an  _ Alpha _ could pleasure  _ him  _ like this. Soon he was producing near-heat levels of slick, and when that happened the Alpha pulled away and focused on stroking his cock until he came on his chest.

He tried to calm his breathing, but then Leo decided to kiss him, the salty taste of his own slick still on his tongue. It still wasn’t nearly as intense as one of his heats, but he could still feel that same emptiness and  _ need  _ deep in the pit of his stomach.

“L-Leo, please!”

His boyfriend’s pupils were completely blown, and his oppressive Alpha-scent had that aphrodisiac-like undertone.

“You look  _ amazing _ right now. I wish I could take a picture.” Takumi hid his face in his hands. How… How  _ embarrassing!  _ Leo gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them away. “Eyes on me, Love. I want to see your face.”

He grabbed one of the condoms and rolled it on, taking special care to ensure it covered his knot completely.

By now he’d completely forgotten about wanting to go slow. He was so desperate… He’d been waiting so  _ long _ … But luckily Leo hadn’t completely lost his head. He slowly worked himself in, pausing every few seconds to murmur reassurances in response to his pained whimpers. Every inch was an agonizing experience, and just as he was getting used to the girth they hit the knot. He dug his fingernails into Leo’s shoulder. And this thing was supposed to get  _ bigger? _

Eventually it was all in, and he gulped. Did… Did he feel  _ blood  _ dripping down his leg? He tried to look down, but Leo grabbed his chin and angled his eyes up.

“Don’t look, trust me.”

He bit his lip and nodded. Even with all of the slick, it still hurt like a bitch. Leo supported himself with his left arm on the pillow beside his head, and with the right he took Takumi’s hand and twined their fingers together.

“Are you alright?”

“Fuck, I thought you said it would  _ fit? _ ”

“And it  _ did  _ fit.”

“Yeah, and it hurts like a  _ bitch! _ ”

“Geez, don’t they teach Omegas anything in health class? That’s completely normal the first time.”

“No, they didn’t teach us anything! I had to memorize blowjob techniques and carry around a stupid sack of flour for a month!” There was just the slightest undertone of panic in his voice when he glanced down between his legs and caught sight of a few drops of pink and red.

“Shh, alright, calm down. The pain will go away in a minute.”

He grit his teeth and waited, trying to focus on Leo’s lips against his skin... And sure enough in a couple of minutes the pain had subsided to bearable levels.

“I… I think you’re okay to move.”

It got painful again as soon as Leo started thrusting, and he tried not to let it show. His boyfriend was far less focused on his own comfort now, and judging by the scent floating through the air he was bordering on rut-levels of arousal. He was still sore from being stretched so far, but every time the knot entered him it brushed against his prostate and elicited a strangled cry. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience, but assuming this only happened the first time like Leo said… Well, they would definitely have to do this again after he recovered.

For the moment he tried to focus on the jolts of pleasure rather than the constant pain, and he was suddenly very thankful that Leo had gotten him off before they started. Even with those occasional bursts of ecstasy he didn’t think he’d get anywhere near another orgasm.

The Alpha finally thrust inside of him for the last time, and he nearly screamed when the fully inflated knot locked their bodies together. It didn’t just  _ hurt _ , it felt like he was being torn in half. Leo was panting, but he stopped himself from collapsing completely. Instead he braced himself on his forearms.

“Takumi?” The tears started rolling down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone so fast…”

“N-No, I’m fine!” Leo wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “I just d-didn’t expect it to hurt so much.”

“Well, don’t move. It’ll hurt more if you try and get it out before it deflates.”

Leo nuzzled his cheek comfortingly while they waited. He tried to steady his breathing, but the pain was a lot to take, and it barely faded in the half hour or so it took for the knot to go down. As soon as he could pull out he did, and he assessed the damage while Leo peeled the condom off and tossed it in the garbage can. And damn, could those condoms hold a lot, apparently! He added  _ take the garbage out before Mama gets home  _ to his mental checklist of things to do.

There wasn’t as much blood as he’d been expecting, at least. There were a few drops and some on the sheets, but it wasn’t too bad. It just looked like more because it had been mixing with his slick, staining the dark sheets a light pink.

“I’ll go grab a washcloth.” The Alpha kissed him on the forehead and darted off into the bathroom. If he wasn’t in so much pain he might have found it funny. His boyfriend never even took his shirt off, and here he was running to the bathroom completely naked. He laid back and let Leo wipe down his legs, and when all was said and done it was going on six o’clock.

“We should probably get started on dinner. I’m  _ starving  _ after that.”

He grabbed the nearest article of clothing, which just so happened to be Leo’s shirt and pulled it on. Okay, maybe it wasn’t completely random. He liked wearing his boyfriend’s scent, and Leo’s t-shirts were long enough to cover most of him since the blonde was so much taller. Plus, he got to watch the Alpha walk around his house shirtless. Leo picked up his underwear and jeans and got as decent as he could.

“What are we making?”

“It’s a surprise, okay!”

He’d actually asked Mama to buy him some things to make beef stew from the store before she left, and he’d been googling quick recipes since Monday so he could make it for him.

“You want me to help you cook, but you’re not going to tell me what you’re making?”

“That’s right.” He quipped as he pulled his underwear back on.

He was walking a bit funny, but at least he could still walk. Leo was close behind him, just in case, but he made it to the kitchen just fine and started pulling all of the ingredients out of the fridge.

“You’re making me beef stew?”

“Yeah? I mean, I figured it’s your favorite so… Why, did you want something else?”

The Alpha chuckled, then kissed him on the forehead. “No, it’s perfect. I was just thinking that  _ I  _ should be making  _ you  _ miso soup, considering that you can barely walk.”

“Oh don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of time for that. Mama always keeps ingredients for miso soup around. Now, can you please cut up those potatoes? This is going to take at least a half hour, and I really am hungry.”

Leo caught him around the waist as he tried to shuffle past and kissed him softly.

“I love you.”

His knees went weak underneath him.  _ Leo loved him _ . He didn’t know what he would have done if Leo hadn’t been holding him tight against his chest. They hadn’t said it to each other yet, and he genuinely had no idea how happy those three words would make him until this moment. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and kissed him back.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna level with you. Right before posting this, when I was deciding the tags one came up for "oral knotting" and so the rest of my night is going to be spent reading those not gonna lie.
> 
> Written in response to an ask on my Tumblr.


End file.
